Skyward Sword- Birth Of Hyrule
by AndrewInevitable
Summary: Link has sealed away Demise, as Skyloft is filled to the brim in population and property it seems that another adventure is waiting to begin. (Post Skyward Sword, Zelink fluff/slowburn)
1. Life After The Prophecy

**Alright so this is my first fanfiction ever, I never thought I'd be doing one but I got the urge to do so about two nights ago after reading some, I am also really new to the community of fanfaction as well. I stumbled upon one last week and read it (It was the first fanfic I ever read at the time). It was really good, the author basically re-wrote all of Skyward Sword but with a major change and some dialogue changes, it was so awesome that I decided to make an account for this website and get the app too! I also have never really written or typed anything as a hobby so I'm completely new to this, criticism would be greatly appreciated, let me know if you'd like to see this continue (I'll probably just continue it anyway.) I also plan on perhaps doing a BoTW fanfiction as well! I'm not sure which direction I'm gonna steer this fanfic in but it'll mostly be about Link and Zelda's life after the events of Skyward Sword, there'll be some romance so in case that isn't your thing then just click off of this (Don't worry, I don't plan on making the romance too mushy)** **I also don't know if my story will sound heavily similar to any other SS ones but if it does then I apologize.**

 **So without wanting to waste any more of your time, let's get right into this!**

 ** _Chapter One : Life After The Prophecy_**

Roughly a week had passed since Demise, had been sealed.

Link And Zelda, still exhausted from their journeys and struggles had decided to reside on the surface, they still planned on returning to the sky from time to time but for now they both agreed they wanted to learn how to live on the surface.

It was 7 AM, sun creeped into a small log cabin that stood in Faron Woods, there was a small breeze that morning, keeping things at a fine temperature.

The cabin had three rooms, one bedroom, one kitchen, and one small dining room.

Resting in that one bedroom were the two mentioned earlier, sleeping soundly, just as they had been doing the entire week, completely exhausted from the events that had occurred.

Over them was a blanket that Link had brought with him from his room in the Knight Academy he used to keep warm whenever he would camp out somewhere during his quest.

Unlike the mornings before, Zelda had been snuggling up against the hero Link's chest, they still considered each other friends so this meant Zelda did not do this intentionally, it must've happened during the night.

In her sleep she moved a little, getting herself into a more comfortable spot on Link.

This in turn, woke him up.

His eyelids slowly opened, a bit overwhelmed by the outside light. Turning his head slightly he saw Zelda sleeping soundly on him, he blushed a tad bit only because he still had feelings for her, and was unsure if she felt the same way about him. He was also unsure if she did this on purpose or was just an accident.

To not make things weird Link began to move a nearby pillow under her head and slowly move away from under her while doing so, this attempt failed and she woke up, eyes immediately focusing on Link.

He tried to hide the fact that his face was tinted red from her gaze, she noticed this however did not think much of it.

She too harbored feelings for Link. In fear that she would ruin their friendship if she told him about the way she felt about him, she kept these feelings a secret.

She gave him a tiny smile, "Good Morning... Hero" she said in a soft tone that always managed to nearly make Link melt.

"Good morning Zelda" Link responded happily, still a bit worried about how she was lying on him.

"Uh you think you could move a bit so I can get up and get us something to eat?" Link asked.

"Hmmm" she replied, happy that she had moved her head onto him during her sleep, because otherwise, she wouldn't have the courage to do it herself.

"I could, but I'm feeling pretty cold so don't you dare leave just yet!" She told him in a sassy tone, the same tone she'd used when they were living in Skyloft.

Link sighed and stayed as she told him to, not wanting to make things unnecessarily awkward by insisting he should go.

Across from the bed was a window, looking out through it from where Zelda was, she admired the beauty of the woods.

"Wow, this whole time, I could've lived in Skyloft and not have known what was under the clouds..." she said while still staring out the window.

Link nodded in agreement, taking a look outside as well.

He then turned Zelda, she noticed the stare and looked back up at him.

Link began speaking, "You know, I've been thinking, what exactly are we even going to do down here? I mean there is pretty much no one else around except for the Kikwi, the Parella, and monsters. And as much as I enjoy being down here- with you of course, I can't help but feel like we should return to our home above the sky"

Zelda thought about that for a few seconds then simply told Link, "Don't worry about all that sleepyhead! We'll figure it out, besides, didn't I tell you to keep me warm? You're not doing a very good job!" she cutely told him, he then sighed but smiled.

" _Well, as long I'm here with her all of that doesn't matter at the moment_ " he thought.

"Link?" Zelda said quietly.

"Yes Zelda?" Link responded

"Can we please sleep a bit more? I'm too warm to leave and I'm not even hungry, unless, you are?"

Link shook his head and smiled slightly, being with her always made him happy, "I don't mind resting up a bit more"

They then drifted into a peaceful slumber, both satisfied with the warmth they felt.


	2. Undeniable Emotions

**Alright so I decided I wanted to continue this, I had quite some fun writing the previous chapter.** **Also, I am sorry if I repeat some words multiple times, if my description of things is lacking, or if this isn't too exciting, like I stated in the previous chapter, I've literally never written anything for people to see or to post online and have never really had intrest in writing/typing for fun. (And in advance, I know that there are really no aminals in SS like there are in BoTW but for the sake of the fic just pretend there is) Well, up until I started making this fanfic of course. I apologize if there's any mistakes in grammar or spelling. Leave reviews/criticisms down below! Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter Two : Undeniable Emotions_**

They woke up later the same day, around 11 AM.

Zelda was the first to wake up, her arms were around Link, hugging him.

For the longest time she wished she could be with Link, and now her dream finally came true, she was on the surface, alone with the man of her dreams.

She always felt upset at the fact that she could never bring herself to telling him how she felt.

She put those thoughts aside when he suddenly woke up.

Once he saw that her arms were wrapping around him, holding on for warmth and comfort, his face lit up with a smile as well as a small blush, "Good morning once again Zelda" he said with a bit of a chuckle.

"G-Good morning Link" she said with a yawn, her cheeks turning red from Link waking up when she did not expect him to, she was also kind of embarrased from the fact that Link had basically caught her hugging him.

Link quickly got up, getting away from her embrace, afraid he might say something stupid in that time while she was holding onto him.

Zelda frowned and got out from the blanket, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Link changed out from his clothes he wore to sleep, into his green tunic he received from the Knight Academy.

"I'm going out for a bit to hunt for some food" Link stated while getting his bow that was laying around along with his other equipment, while he was at it he grabbed his quiver of arrows and a sword that he made to replace the Master Sword since he could no longer use it after putting it to sleep.

"Please be safe.." Zelda told him in a worried tone.

"Meh after defeating Demise, I'm pretty sure I can take on a few Bokoblins" Link responded, a half grin on his face.

He then began walking out of the room, he opened the door and as he was walking out he turned back to Zelda, who was still looking at him, who was sad that she couldn't stay with him how they were moments ago for a little longer, however she was mostly worried for his safety.

Link noticed the worry she felt and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll be back soon, don't worry okay?"

She returned the smile and nodded, feeling a bit better, "Okay.."

Link then looked forward again, closing the door and walking to the front door of the cabin, opening it and closing it as he looked into the forest, wilderness for miles, almost never-ending even.

He checked around the house for Bokoblins, just making sure that the girl he fought so hard to save wasn't in any danger.

Without a monster in sight he finally started to jog into the woods, in a hurry to get back to Zelda.

He found a nice spot where he was pretty hidden from all of the elk he spotted's sight, he took out his bow and a couple of arrows.

He rested the back of the arrow onto the string, pulling it back and holding his breath as he steadied his shot. He let go and the arrow went straight to the Elk, killing it instantly.

He quickly readied his next arrow and shot it at the other one with great precision, piercing through the animal.

The others within the vicinty ran away.

Link went up to the animal's corpses and collected what he needed. He started to make his way back to their home when suddenly he heard some leaves crunch from around a tree, he took out his sword and prepared for combat. Then, a few moments later multiple Bokoblins came out from around trees and attempted to ambush him, they came prepared with shields and large swords.

They swung at him, grazing his shoulder, chest, stomach, and some of his left arm. he managed to take out some with a few strikes, his anger helping him dispose of them. He was starting to become overwhelmed by their numbers so he decided to retreat, he tried to lose them in an area near a small sloped cliff. He was bleeding but tried to calm his breathing while he was hiding from them.

They were sniffing around, hungry for his flesh.

" _Damn, get the hell away from me" he thought._

One of them managed to find Link slumped against a tree, it shrieked and the others came rushing over.

He began trying to defend himself, however one of the bokoblins swung a wooden club across his face.

He fell back, falling down the slope, he managed to land on some grass at the bottom.

He laid there, unconscious and injured.

The bokoblins gave up, not wanting to find a way to reach him down where he was at the moment.

Clouds began to spread over the noon sky, blocking the sun, rain started to pour down.

About half an hour later Zelda couldn't stop wondering if Link was doing well or not, she had already started a fire for when he arrived so that they could cook the meat Link went out for.

And the with the rain outside, it certianly did not calm her down.

She was even ready to dart out of their home to search for him.

" _So what if it's raining? So what if I'm not properly equiped? So what if there may be monsters out there? He risked everything he had, including his life to save me, I would do the same for him!_ " She thought angrily.

She felt powerless, helpless, weak.

So she sat on a chair in the dining room and began sobbing, hoping with all of her heart that Link would soon return.

While she was crying, Link started to regain consciousness, his body and head were both aching like crazy. He sat up feeling every bit of water hit his skin, he also felt the mud underneath him.

He had difficulty standing up due to his fatigue and the mud. He finally managed to stand up, blood dripping from where he was cut. Slowly walking, he held onto the wound they had made onto his stomach. He was hurting badly, but needed to get home. " _I can't keep Zelda waiting, who knows how long I was out cold_ " he thought. After some time he eventually made it to the cabin, completely soaked from the rain that was still pouring down and clothes covered in blood. He opened the door and stumbled inside, collapsing to the floor once making it in. Zelda ran over to him, tears streaking her cheeks. "Link! What happened!?"

He pointed to the meat he had gotten and kept from the Elk, "I..I got us food" he told her while weakly smiling.

She helped him stand up and took him to their bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. He groaned once he sat down, he was exhausted.

She looked at his left arm, "You're hurt.. where else did you get wounded and how did this even happen?" she questioned him.

He sighed before saying "I have a few my cuts on my chest, stomach, and my shoulder I believe. Well, that's where I feel the pain at least. Some bokoblins took me by surprise, they came after me with great numbers" He then chuckled a little "They wouldn't have gotten the best of me if I still had my previous equipment."

"I shouldn't have let you gone out..." Zelda said.

"So I was gonna let you starve? I don't think so" Link replied.

"I'd rather have you here with me than out there risking your life to get food!" She blurted out

Link being shocked to hear such a statement looked at her, eyes slightly wide open.

"Don't say something so foolish" Link told her in a more calmed down tone.

She started patching up his cuts as she told him, "It's not foolish, it's the truth" She then too began looking at Link.

They were now trapped in each other's gaze, wondering what the other was thinking.

Link really wanted to just go in for a kiss, something he's wanted for most of his life.

Zelda's face began to turn red from the silence between them, she too wanted for them to share a kiss, but she couldn't bring herself to doing it.

So they just sat there, silent and motionless.

With the sound of the rain outside, they were didn't do anything but look at each other.

Zelda knew then, that she couldn't bare the thought of them only being friends for the rest of their lives, she loved him, very much, but she felt like she could not do anything. She couldn't find the courage in herself to admit what she felt for him. She needed to find a way to confess to Link. However, it seemed like the time to do that, was not now as she was still sitting there, and still looking Link's eyes.

Similar thoughts went through the Hero's mind, since the day they met, she always had a special place in his heart. And the more time they spent together, the more he loved her.

When she was taken from him by the tornado on the day of the ceremony, he wanted nothing but to find her, not because it was destiny, but because of his undying feelings for her.

During his quest, the thought of her kept him going, the thought of her was always on his mind, because at that point all he cared about was her.

He started to wonder why in all of the time that they've been alone on the surface, had he not told her about how he felt.

They stayed there for a few more moments, just as they had been doing for a mimute or so now.

It seemed like time turned turned back to normal after one of Link's wounds began to sting, getting a reaction from him.

"Fuck!" he yelled, feeling the pain from where he had been slashed at.

Zelda was out of the trance they were in as well as she put her attention back to healing Link.

"Just please, don't let this happen again, you had me so worried Link.." she said softly, tears starting to come down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll try and be more careful next time" Link responded while picking up his right arm weakly to wipe away her tears.

Zelda sighed and looked at Link once more after she had finished taking care of his injuries, she smiled happily, "Well I'm glad you're back idiot!" she told him while giggling, genuinely glad that Link returned to her in one piece.

Link smiled back "I'm glad I'm back too"

She hugged him quickly, making sure not to touch his cuts in the process, she was glad she at least had a reason to hug him without him questioning it, and upon realization that she was hugging her crush who was shirtless, she blushed lightly.

Fortunately, Link was not able to see that she was blushing.

After a couple of seconds, Zelda spoke, "Guess I should go cook us up some food huh?"

Link nodded and answered with "Mmm, food sounds good right now, especially when it's you who's cooking!"

They both giggled and made their way to the kitchen after Zelda had to help him stand up.


	3. Home Above The Clouds

**Damn, I am sorry for taking so long to release this chapter!!**

 **Also, happy late Valentine's Day! (:**

 **Hope anyone who is actually reading this is enjoying it so far. I've been considering taking this fic into a lemon route just to experiment but I don't know, I'm not too good at writing about that stuff lmao.** As **I said in the previous chapter, feel free to leave reviews below!** **I'm trying to update this fanfic every three days or so and if anyone who reads this fic sees it's been a while since I last updated it, just rest assured that I am constantly working on this everyday whenever I can, I'm also pretty lazy but it's mostly because writing/typing stories is pretty difficult to be consistent with for me, remember, I am not good at this. I think the length of the previous chapter (2,000 words) is what I'll be making the rest of these, the first chapter felt way too short.** **Maybe after a while I might start doing longer chapters, who knows.**

 ** _Chapter Three : _****_Home Above The Clouds_**

They slowly walked into the kitchen, Zelda made sure to keep a steady pace, not wanting Link too be pushed too hard after just being healed.

"Damn, I am starving" Link stated tiredly

Zelda nodded in agreement.

She helped him sit down on a chair in the dining room, she took the meat that Link brought back from his hunt and put it on a small pan they brought from Skyloft.

She left it cooking while she sat in a chair next to Link.

"You think later today we could go visit Skyloft for the night? I heard they still have both of our rooms at the Knight Academy ready for whenever we decide we want to visit."

"Jeez, it's felt like forever since I've been up there" Link told her before thinking for a couple of seconds then spoke again, "but I wouldn't mind going for a visit" he said, a smile visable on his face.

Zelda stood back up and finished cooking the meat, putting slices on two small plates they also brought down from home.

Link dug straight in, devouring the food within a few seconds. Pushing his plate slightly towards Zelda, gesturing for her to serve him more, she nodded in response and stood up, putting more on his plate.

He once again ate this serving very quickly.

After a small amount of time Zelda finished everything on her plate as well and look at Link.

"Is that stomach of yours feeling hungry anymore?"

He chuckled in response to her question, "Nope, thanks to you"

"Good." She responded, as she looked out the window, "Come to think of it, it's getting pretty late, you think we should be on our way soon?"

He nodded "Just... give me about half an hour, I probably won't be able to fly well, I'm still not feeling too good."

"Take all the time you need, we don't even need to go if you don't want to, I'm fine just staying here with you." She replied with a smile on her face. "Everyone must be missing us though, even our Loftwings" she said with a small giggle.

After about 30 minutes or so, Link stood up, getting some of his gear and other things he needed to take with him ready for their trip as well as a small bag with a full change of clothes.

"Ready to go?" He asked her calmly.

Zelda was getting clothes and other things prepared

too, "Yeah, I think so. I wonder how my father is doing..." she responded.

"I'm sure he's doing quite fine, he always seemed to trust me" Link said back.

"That's true, but he was never really fond of the idea of you and I, his 'sweet little daughter' , being alone together, he's probably really frustrated right now with us living down here. As if we're really doing anything he doesn't want us to" She followed this with a chuckle.

Link laughed as well, standing by the door, ready to depart.

Zelda walked to where he was standing, titling her head up a bit as he was an inch or two taller than her, she smiled cutely, "Alright, let's go now."

Link nodded in response and opened the door, heading outside, the sun was setting.

Zelda closed the door as she followed him outside.

As they were walking toward the bird statue that allowed them to return to the sky, they looked back towards the house and stood there, admiring the beauty of the world they had been living in for a week, and for the final time they turned the other way and finally got to the bird statue.

Link looked up at the clouds that were hovering above their world, he then pulled out the sailcloth that his childhood friend Zelda had given him on the day of the ceremony. To think that he beat that jerk Groose and trained very hard, well, at least he did train like that whenever he would decide to, just to get some stupid, although very beautiful, song sung to him and a sailcloth that was at the least useful to him on his journey and not even a single kiss from her, the one he longed for, the only one he longed for.

He was a very lazy person, hence the nickname he'd been given by Zelda, "sleepyhead."

Of course his lazy tendencies had completely disappeared when she was taken away from him by Ghirahim. To make matters worse, he was so close from getting a kiss from her on that day, it upset him whenever he'd think about, just as he was doing right now.

A few weeks before the ceremony he had started noticing that Zelda had become somewhat more happy whenever she was around him.

They would have lunch together, fly their loftwings together, and hang out with each other more than they would with their own friends.

Ever since then, the question of whether she liked him or not lingered in his mind constantly.

He dismissed the thought and looked over to Zelda, who had already been staring at him while he was in deep thought.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded, "Y-Yeah, I was just.. thinking is all."

With that being said he grabbed the two ends of the sailcloth, "Hold on to me" Link said a bit weakly, now facing the bird statue.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, their two small bags of clothes around her shoulder, Link smiled as his face was turning a soft red, Zelda obviously could not see his facial expression since he was not turned to her.

Link felt himself almost melting as he felt her soft, gentle, soothing touch. They stood and waited, feeling an updraft of wind from under them start to occur, when suddenly they were thrusted into the air, Zelda squeaked as she tightly held on to Link.

Link on the other hand was quite used to this experience as he had been traveling back and forth between sky and land during his journey many times.

Once they left the land they have been living on, that was cloudly and dark that day, they rose above the clouds, they were able to see the sun setting over the horizon. After quickly admiring the beauty of their surroundings, Link let out a loud whistle, calling for his loftwing. His loyal companion had already been asleep but awoke startled, hearing the whistle of his master.

It soon started flying towards the direction in which the whistle came from.

Both Link and Zelda saw the majestic creature soaring through the skies to get to them.

It went under the two, picking them up from where they were in the air.

Link and Zelda sat on the loftwing, it seemed like it was overjoyed to see it's master once again after what seemed to be such a long time.

Link pet his companion, able to see that it had just woken up, "Hey boy, sorry if I woke you up, we're here to visit for a little while." He knew that his loftwing probably couldn't understand a word he was saying, but he still enjoyed talking to him.

Maybe that's why the townsfolk would always say that Link and his loftwing had the strongest bond out of everyone and theirs.

Zelda sat behind Link, still holding on, enjoying the feeling of the air brushing past her skin, she had missed this feeling, although she hadn't been gone for a long time, she still really missed the feeling of riding through the skies with Link on their Loftwings.

Skyloft was her home for most of her life up until now, so it was quite obvious that she would miss being home after some time.

They were approaching the little island raised high above the sky, the place they called home.

Link turned his head back to Zelda, "We're pretty close to Skyloft, you can let go of me now" he said, followed by a small chuckle.

"Shut up" she replied "Just focus on flying alright sleepy head? I'm quite comfortable like this."

Link simply gave a small smile and kept his eyes on the bit of distance between them and Skyloft that was left.

She let out a small yawn as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

They finally reached the town, he decided to land on the roof of the Knight Academy, the sun had already set and the night was dark.

Zelda stopped holding on to Link as he hopped of his loftwing, he took her hand and helped her get off as well.

"Go inside, I'll go in a bit" Link told her.

She nodded, "Just don't stay out too long, it's pretty cold out tonight"

With that being said she walked into the building that she was all too familiar with, she quietly made her way to her room, not wanting to wake anyone up. She slowly opened the door, making her way into her room.

It was just as she had left it.

She took a deep breath, feeling a wave of nolstalgia and memories rushing over her.

Meanwhile, Link had been standing outside, looking over to where the Goddess statue used to be before it went down onto the surface and placed itself next to the Sealed Temple, it fit perfectly, it was clear that the statue of the Goddess was originally part of the temple before the Goddess Hylia decided to raise it above the clouds to protect the lives of many during the ancient war that Demise had started.

He stood there for a few more seconds before finally heading inside.

He silently made his way through the academy just as Zelda did.

He assumed that she had just gone to her room, so he went to his, he opened the door and immediately noticed that his room was just as he had left it.

He also noticed that his bag of clothes he had packed wasn't there.

" _Hmm, Zelda must have forgotten to leave mine in here."_ He thought. So, he left his room and walked over to Zelda's.

He made sure to open the door very slowly, as he thought she was already asleep.

He took a step into her room, only to see her already changed into her sleeping clothes and standing near her window, looking out into the blackened clouds of the night.

She turned around quickly, thinking it might've been her father, only to see Link.

"Oh, hey Link" she said to him.

"Hey" he responded, "My bag wasn't in my room so I figured you must've brought it here with you."

She nodded tiredly, "O-Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't realize.." she let out a yawn.

He smiled warmly at her, "It's fine" he said while picking up his bag, making his way to the door, not facing towards her anymore.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zelda, hope you sleep well, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see us."

He told her kindly before he felt something latching onto his right arm, the one that wasn't carrying his luggage.

"Hm?" he said quietly, turning his head to face her.

She was behind him, looking up at his eyes, he could feel her cold skin rub against his which was warm in comparison.

"Link... could you maybe um.. just stay with me for tonight? I-I'm really cold" she asked of him while shivering slightly. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything, we s-slept together in Faron Woods.."

Link smiled at her, turning around and dropping the bag to the floor, he nodded.

"I'd be more than happy to keep the incarnation of the Goddess herself warm for the night, in fact, it'd be an honor." he told her teasingly and then took a bow.

She laid down on the side of the bed that was closest to the wall, making room for him.

"Just shut up and hug me, hero." she demanded.

"Feeling a bit bossy today are we?" he replied.

She giggled and pulled a blanket over them as he got into bed next to her.

She put her hand into his, getting a blush from him, "I said to keep me warm, this includes my hands" she said.

"Heh, guess you couldn't let me have the last laugh after I teased you eh?"

"Nope!" she said a bit loudly.

"Shhh, be quiet, we might wake someone"

"Alright, alright... fine.." she said with a small pout on her face.

Link was beyond happy at the fact that she wanted him to stay with her even though they had their own rooms to sleep in now, still, he didn't want to make any sort of advancements.

He was confused as to why he, the hero who posses the Triforce of courage and the hero who sealed away an ancient evil after a long dangerous quest couldn't just open up to her, which in his head, sounded way easier than anything he did while trying to save her, however it wasn't.

" _Whatever_.." he thought. " _I'll figure out how to go about this in time._ "

Even though he reassured himself of that, he still knew himself well enough to know that he'd freeze up and not tell her what he's wanted to tell her for so long next time he would want to do so.

She cuddled against his chest softly, almost even curling into a ball for extra warm, Link welcomed this kind of contact between them and rested his chin on her hair. He sniffed her hair out of curiousity and his nose was greeted with a wonderful smell.

She noticed what he did, "Really Link? Sniffing my hair?" she said, a slight giggle could be heard through her tone but wasn't too audible because of how sleepy she was.

"Well, everything about you is perfect, so I figured your hair must smell nice too, which it does by the way." He told her with a bit of confidence in the tone he said it in. He... obviously was not good at compliments or flirting.

She didn't say anything in return, she was too busy blushing a bright red, which he couldn't see.

" _Idiot, Idiot! Why did you say that_?" He said to himself in his head.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until she finally spoke.

"Th-Thank you." She replied.

Link sighed lightly, and took his head off of hers, feeling a bit embarrased and ashamed.

"Goodnight." Was all he said before he attempted to sleep, not wanting to make things more uncomfortable than they already were.

A frown appeared on Zelda's face, still not visable to Link. She actually enjoyed the tiny bit of affection he was displaying.

"Good..night Link" She told him.

They both closed their eyes, both warm enough to drift into a slumber easily. Zelda awoke a few times throughout the night and watched Link for a little while before finally falling asleep until morning.


	4. Return Of The Hero Of The Sky

**Yo, here's chapter four, don't know when I'll be finishing this fic since I don't even know which kind of fanfics I want to write in the future.** **I'm itching to write a Link x Mipha, Link x Malon, or Link x Midna fanfiction but I wanna finish this one.** **Again, I apologize for taking a while to publish this chapter for I am not very creative so I don't have the motivation to write much, I've been reading some really good ones lately so I might draw inspiration from those. Damn, I wish I could write as well as other people whos fanfictions I enjoy.** **I'm sorry if this chapter isn't interesting or entertaining, I'm still trying to think of what else I can do, I wanna return the sense of adventure that was kind of there in chapter 2. So in a sense, this is like filler while still trying to progress the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 ** _Chapter Four: Return Of The Hero Of The Sk_** ** _y_**

Link slowly began to wake up, sometime around 5 AM, the sun had yet to rise. He looked over to see Zelda asleep, he sighed and swiftly got out of bed without making a sound. He remembered what had happened the night before and winced at the thought.

"Hylia I am such a fool" he said to himself, little volume to his voice. He slipped out of his current clothes and changed into his green tunic that made him recall many memories whilst he put it on everytime. He opened the door, making sure the action was not very audible. He didn't take the time to look back at Zelda as she slept as he usually does whenever he goes out to hunt. He felt a bit hurt from the way he thought she reacted to his comments about her, when in actuality she was quite flattered.

He closed the door silently and walked through the academy's interior, walking past the other's rooms as well as the kitchen before he finally reached the end of the builiding, he stood in front of the door and once again, opened it, walking outisde.

It was still a bit dark out but light was soon to shine over the island in the sky, he took a deep breath and walked through the town, once again, many memories had started to enter his head, like the time Groose captured his loftwing and had confronted him for it, the countless times he'd jump off the wooden platform to reach his next destination, the time he aligned the two windmills after finding one of the propellers, and so on.

He sat down on the edge of the familiar wooden platform, his legs hanging off.

He watched as the sun began to rise, most people in Skyloft enjoyed the sunsets, but Link always appreciated the sunrises more. He felt the rays of the sun finally beginning to hit his skin, making him start to warm up. He loved it and it never once got old to see a new a day commence.

From behind him he heard a very recognizable, "Hello there Link, you're up early eh?"

The young man in green turned around and saw the leader of the people of Skyloft, a man he's known since he was just a mere boy, Zelda's father, Gaepora. It had felt like quite a while since he had seen him.

The feeling of nervousness that would take ahold of Link whenever he'd be with Zelda around her father or even just around her father had now been completely gone. He was used to talking to her father, Gaepora even respected Link.

Not just because Link was the Hero Of Legend, wielded the blade of evil's bane, or because he saved both land and sky in a final battle with Demise that ended with both the self-proclaimed Demon Lord and the Demon King being sealed within the Master Sword as well as many other things like always being kind to his daughter, uniting the triforce, or any of that.

Instead, it was because Link never gave up on trying to save Zelda for the simple reason that he just cared for her, Link could care less about what the prophecy said or what had been foretold. Zelda was just Zelda and not the Goddess reborn to him.

Sometimes, Link did question whether he did what he did to save Zelda was all because it was destined to happen, he even wondered if them meeting was all intentional by the Goddess or not. However he reassured himself many times that he did it because he wanted to do so, by his own will.

Nevertheless he stopped letting his mind wander and returned to what was happening in the real world.

"Uh.. yeah, good- good morning."

"I woke up this morning and was surprised when I found out that Zelda was sleeping in her room, I didn't hear you two get here. When did you arrive?"

"If I recall, sometime around 9:00 PM, last night sir."

"I see. And please Link, if you're going to address me then do it by my name."

"Of course, forgive me Gaepora."

"It's quite alright. I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while Link, you know this already but I wasn't sure about you at first, I thought you were just an unsucessful boy who was going to fail as a knight and bring Zelda down in the long run. And I guess I grew more accepting of you when I saw how happy and full of joy she'd be after hanging out with you. And believe me when I say this Link, but I truly would like for you and my Zelda to be together, she truly seems happy, but even when you were living here I'd notice that you'd freeze up around her. I'm afraid that this might still be happening, am I correct in thinking so?"

"...Yes, you unfortunately are correct."

"Well why is that boy? After all you two have been through I'd think by now-"

"Yes yes, I get it already... I'm sorry can we just please change the subject? I've already been dealing with this a lot in my mind lately and it's tiring and infuriating."

"Very well, I apologize for bringing that subject up."

"It's fine, and I'm sorry as well for lashing out like that."

"So Link how is living on the surface? Is it difficult? I've only gone down there once, and that was when the Triforce was safe with the statue of the Goddess Hylia."

"It's alright, it's really pretty though, the monsters do get on my nerves, especially when I'm just trying to go for a walk or go get some water from Lake Floria, I can never leave the house without a sword or a weapon of some sort but most of the time they are not too difficult to deal with."

"I see, sounds like an interesting place. You must've had quite the journey while fulfilling that destiny the Goddess had laid out for you."

"Oh I did, lots of cuts, bruises, and injuries. Still, I love the world below. Anyways, enough from me, I don't usually talk for this long, how are things doing here in Skyloft?"

"Everything is fine up here, not much has changed really, aside from businesses thriving because of the many times you visited the bazaar and purchased potions and whatnot."

Link chuckled, recalling how many rupees he spent on equipment and upgrades, "Yeah, I bet they are."

The hero posed another question, "Does every citizen of Skyloft know that Zelda and I are living in the world below?"

"Link, you are the Hero chosen by the Goddess Hylia, everyone knows you and about where you've chosen to live. You're practically famous!"

"Famous huh?" Link laughed.

"Yes! When Groose and I returned home after visiting you two down on the surface we had a large celebration in your and Zelda's honor! Haha Groose even told everyone about stories of what had happened, I wasn't down there with you three to witness anything but I can imagine Groose lied when he said Demise shook and retreated elsewhere then told you to meet him at another location after seeing him. I wasn't surpised at him making such an insane claim, Groose likes to blow his own horn a lot, everyone was fascinated at his tales, but I will admit he's changed ever since all of that happned, he even speaks highly of you!"

"Heh, I see. Gaepora, I have one more question."

"Yes Link?"

"Is everyone planning to stay up here? I'm sure with the sacred power the of Triforce being gone and down where it belongs with the Temple Of Hylia that this island will soon fall from the sky, it's just something I've been thinking about."

"I've been pondering about that as well Link. Nothing has happened thus far, we haven't started seeing signs of our island losing its power."

"Ah. I heard that us humans once populated the Earth, I was thinking it'd be nice for all of us to live down there so I was thinking of establishing a town or something along those lines, I've noticed that there is barely enough room in Skyloft to build additional housing. It's getting cramped up here."

"Yes, I've noticed that as well, but we needn't concern ourselves with that just yet. I shall be sure to hold a meeting with the citizens of Skyloft one of these nights though."

"Sounds good."

While they were having this conversation, the sun had already risen and the town's people were up and going. Wind was blowing, skies were blooming, a new day was upon them.

Gaepora looked around at the people who were walking around then at Link, reaching his hand out for Link to grab and allow to help him stand. He took hold and stood up, nodding at Gaepora in a thankful manner.

"Now then, let us go check up on Zelda, she's probably looking around for you, Link."

"Yeah, probably."

They then started making their way to the academy, opening the door and walking through its halls, once they had arrived at Zelda's room however, they saw that the door was open. She was nowhere to be seen. One of the guards walking around had noticed Link and Zelda's father in a bit of a panic looking for her. "If you're looking for Zelda then I'm afraid she's not here, I saw her walk out of here sometime this morning at sunrise and someone else said they saw her riding her loftwing in the skies."

"Damn, she's still being reckless even after all that's happened." Gaepora said to himself, he thanked the guard for the information and the man nodded, walking away to resume his duties.

"Link, can you please go out there and find my daughter? Hopefully she is just going out there to fly for a bit and not doing anything stupid..." Gaepora asked of Link.

He nodded at the request, "Yes, of course, I'm worried too. I promise I won't let anything happen to her." And with that, he dashed out of the building, passing through people, a compliment and "welcome back" from most people he rushed past, he found the nearest platform to leap off of.

He whistled for his loftwing, it swooped him up from his descent and soared through the sky, Link was searching far and wide, still there was no sign of her.

He checked multiple islands and then the areas around the openings in the clouds that led to the surface. He was growing more and more worried when he could not spot her around the Lanayru rift or the Faron one.

He went to check the one that opened itself into the Eldin region, he focused his eyes on something in the distance, he flew towards it hoping his search for her was now finished.

He called out loudly to the figure. "Zelda?!"

He flew closer to see that it was indeed her, riding her blue loftwing.

" _Why is she all the way out here?_ " he thought.


	5. A Darkness That Shall Not Perish

**Hope whoever reads this story will enjoy this chapter, I really like this one so I hope you all will as well. :) I'm currently working on Link X Malon smut and Link X Mipha fluff so check those out when I release them :D Hopefully no one minds the direction I'm taking the story in, I just wanted some more adventure. I think I will finish Chapter 6 way faster than the others. Anyways, leave reviews and stuff (or don't). Enjoy.**

 ** _Chapter Five: A Darkness That Shall Not Perish_**

"Why didn't you find me to tell me you were leaving? Your father isn't very happy right now, and to be blunt, I was worried something might have happened you. Again. And Hylia knows I can't deal with the pain and despair of that situation again."

"Can you just stop overprotecting me as if we were 'that close' or something?!"

Link was surprised at the sudden snap of aggresion. He didn't know what to say in response, so he stayed there looking at her in slight disbelief. Quite frankly, her words stung. He pondered on that for a few short moments and supposed she was correct.

"Please leave me alone for a bit and tell my father to stop worrying, his daughter is not a child anymore."

Link, still not saying anything, stubbornly followed her, getting his loftwing close to hers.

"I _s she pissed off about last night_?" He asked himself internally. "Look Zelda, I'm sorry."

"Whatever you think you're apologizing for, you shouldn't be, it's fine."

She began to speed up a bit, he matched the speed of his loftwing to hers. She quickly turned her head to look at him and stopped, Link stopping as well.

"Piss off Link! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!"

He took a breath in, an exhalation of slight sadness escaped his mouth, "Can you tell me what's wrong? It wil stay between us, we've always been great friends."

Not wanting to speak another word to him, all she did was scoff and continue flying, hoping he would leave, but he still followed, this went on for a short while until suddenly there was a piercing loud roaring sound coming from all around them. Their birds shrieked and went wild, Link and Zelda had two choices, either to cover their ears from the nearly deafening sound which would result in them falling from their mounts or to hold onto their loftwings and hope to not get their thrown off and plummet to their deaths.

Link could hear Zelda screaming in pain, they both hoped that this would end soon and to their utter dismay it continued, in fact, it increased in pitch for a few seconds but luckily it came down to more of a low guttural sound that shook them to their bones before finally ending.

Their loftwings began flying back to the giant landmass floating in the sky, home. The two teens were lying on the backs of their loftwings, still in pain after having been succumbed to such an awful sound. After a bit, when they were getting closer to Skyloft, Link decided to speak.

"What in the fuck... was that?" He could barely even get the sentence out as he was completely out of breath.

"I-I'm not sure.. but I feel the presence and aura of Demise coming from the surface.."

"Impossible! I sealed him away inside the Master Sword, just as the prophecy said I defeated the Great Apocolypse! There's no way, it.. can't be him.."

"M-Maybe it's not him, let's just head back and ask my father what this is about.." she responded breathlessly.

Link sat up upon his bird friend looking over to the opening in the cloud barrier that led to the Faron province to see some sort of dark energy seeping through it, almost like a gas, but it wasn't a gas. However, piercing through the darkness was one sharp pillar of golden light. Link did not bother to mention it to Zelda, as he was too focused on it. He looked away, staring at Skyloft as they neared it.

They didn't talk the rest of the way home, only wondered what the other must have been thinking.

Link's mind kept wandering to thinking about what was going on in Faron Woods at the moment. He put that aside for now as their loftwings began landing in the town's plaza.

Gaepora was already there as he awaited for their return, he walked quickly over to them as they slowly got off their birds.

"Are you two okay? I'm assuming you two heard what we all did as well, some can hardly even hear correctly right now."

The two nodded, Link then turned to the giant pillar of light coming from underneath the sky, wanting to investigate.

"So I see you've caught sight of that as well as I have boy, it seems pretty bad."

Link replied, "I'm going down there this instant, it could be something evi-"

"Are you insane?! We almost could've died out there and now you wanna go face whatever that was?!" Zelda butted in.

He turned to her, "I must! If Demise really has returned and somehow broke the seal, I will protect this world if I have to do so again and again and again!" he retorted, standing up afterwards.

"Link! We barely survived our roles in the fate that was set before us, I don't want you to be risking your life again!"

"I'll be fine, I handled myself well last time. I am not weak, nor am I inexpierenced anymore. If this puts our world in danger then I cannot stand by and watch."

"Please, stop being a hero for at least a bit Link! I'm terrified right now and you just want to abandon me and put yourself in harm's way! Quit being my past self's pawn for fucks sake!" she screamed at him with a few voice cracks in what she said due to being emotionally overwhelmed.

Link and Gaepora stood there in silence. Tears beginning to appear in Zelda's eyes, her face wore a frown. Link tried not to think about what she said too much. Not wanting to let her words hurt, he focused his mind on his top priority at the moment.

"I've gotta do this, you're gonna have to stay up here where it's safe. I'll be back soon." He finally said, reaching into a pouch that was hanging off his waist to make sure the sailcloth was there and sure enough it was. He did not turn back to her. Not wanting to meet her piercing, heavy gaze. So instead he turned to her father, who gave him a nod as a greenlight to proceed. Link began dashing for the wooden plank, jumping off and diving through the clouds, calling for loftwing by a whistle. The bird swiftly flew off from Skyloft, catching him from his sharp descent.

They rose above Skyloft as they flew away, Link glancing at Zelda once more before he left. He turned to his crimson bird, carressing his head, "I'm sorry boy, I know you're hurting but I need to get down there, for everyone's sake."

Meanwhile, Zelda stood up, looking at her dad angrily. "He left without a sword or any type of weapon father! How could you just stay there and not say anything?!"

"I have faith in the boy, and you should too. When he has something, or rather in this case, someone to fight for. He won't accept defeat or loss, he knows he must win, nothing less. When you were taken away by the tornado and then helped by the servant of the Goddess, Impa, you saw how much he pushed himself, all the monsters he fought, all the attacks and injuries he took as if he were a sponge and still carried on, and you know of the numerous trials he conquered simply to be proved worthy and strong enough to save you. I'm sure you must have had to realize this by now but he's not fighting because of destiny or a prophecy, he's fighting for you. No one else." He turned to the sky as he finished.

"I... Damn..." was all she could say, taking in everything her father told her. She stared at the ground. Repeating what he told her within her thoughts.

Link and his loftwing sped up, wind blowing through the young man's green knight tunic, the chainmail underneath giving off a rattling sound. He was always surprised that his green cap would never fall off while flying at such high speeds. His hands statrted to sweat, he was getting a small headache. Again, he didn't know what was going on with him.

They were nearing the opening in the cloud barrier that he had created a while back that led to the lush and green Faron Woods. He felt shivers running up his spine the closer he got, he grew unsettled. There was a strong negative energy in the air. Was it Demise? He asked himself. No. It didn't feel exactly like his aura, albeit very similar, it still was not him. Link was now directly above the rift, damn did he feel uneasy, but he sure needed answers to his lingering questions.

"Go back home buddy, get some rest, you deserve it. How long I will stay down there I am uncertain but it's fine. I'm off now." He told his loyal companion before finally throwing his leg around the bird so he was sitting with his legs hanging off of it, he took an inhale riddled in nervousness then hesitantly exhaled with a very audible breaking in his breath.

He noticed it and wondered whether the difficulty in his breathing was the result of Zelda's words or the feeling of slight discomfort from the situation at hand.

"For the worl- No..." he stared down into the world below "For her." He said to himself as he sluggishly slid off his bird's back, stretching out his arms and legs as he dove into the world below, passing through the clouds, he could finally see the heavily wooded enviroment, nothing seemed abnormal or like it was on the brink of destruction. He continued diving, he positioned himself above the bird statue that was near the Sealed Grounds. He was quickly getting closer and closer to reaching the ground. He reached his right hand over to his adventure pouch, opened it and withdrew his trusty sailcloth, taking an end of it into each hand, holding it open. He was now on a softer and safer fall to the ground, his boots made contact with the stone floor soon after. He put the sailcloth back to where it was and ran over to the giant Goddess statue in the back of the temple.

Emitting from the center of the area, the place where he once dove off of the Goddess statue and landed onto after recieving the sailcloth from Zelda, was a dark, purple and red like wave of energy. The very center of the area was also where Demise had been crushed in this time by the descending Sky Keep after Link had made his wish to the Triforce for The Apocolypse to be extinguished from the land so perhaps his theory of Demise returning wasn't so far fetched.

The ground began to shake, only lightly at first then it started trembling violently, this was worse than when the Eldin Valcano had erupted when he sought the Dragon Eldin who could lead him to the flame that would cause the Goddess Sword to evolve again. Link did not know what to do, if something or someone were to attack he had no means of defense. This continued for a minute as Link tried to maintain his stance and not fall over. Suddenly, cracks in the ground began to appear along with a very loud thudding sound. It was clear now that something was trying to break out from under. What was it? He had limited time to even think about such a thing. He tried coming up with a plan. He then came up with something he didn't think he would have to do, to be honest with himself, he was not even sure it would even work. It seemed like a nasty, vile sin, but at this point he had ran dry of options.


	6. Ending Is The Beginning

**Wow I am actually pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, hope you all find some value in it as well! Sorry if this new plot doesn't make some sense cannon-wise, I know I hate when people mess with lore and whatnot so hopefully I don't piss people off. I also needed to say that I am gonna be taking a very short hiatus from this story, there'll maybe be a new chapter by the start of next month. However, I do plan on releasing a Malon X Link lemon sometime this month! It's my first attempt at one but I think my weakness for fluff will end up making it more of fluff than smut lmao. Thanks for the follows even though I suck and take forever to release new chapters because whenever I lay down and try typing some stuff for a new chapter on my phone or laptop, I usually type about one paragraph then just get lazy and stop then do the same the next night lol. Btw, I wanna see if anyone can spot the two deathcore song refrences I have in this chapter. One is the chapter name and one is hidden near the end of the chapter. No one here probably listens to metal or deathcore so probably no one will point it out lmfao rip. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter Six : Ending Is The Beginning_**

"I must." He finally said. Agreeing with himself on what he had planned to do.

With great haste, he sprinted towards the two doors to the ancient Temple Of Hylia, struggling a bit on his way there because of the rumbling of the ground, pushing them open effortlessly. The shaking continued, it seemed as if the temple would just collapse any second now.

His eyes caught the sight of the Master Sword resting in it's pedestal. He jogged up to it, looking down at it.

" _Should I really be doing this?"_

He turned back towards the doors, as the unforgiving tremors were still occurring. Directing his gaze back to the blade of evil's bane, he sighed quickly, not wanting to waste time. He shut his eyes, attempting to calm himself.

" _Hylia... Fi.. forgive me._ "

He extended his arms forward. Unsteady hands grasping the hilt of the holy weapon. He pulled upwards, slowly sliding the sword out from its pedestal. He opened his eyes to see the Master Sword glowing brilliantly in the sun that was beaming through the cracks of the temple. He expected to see or hear his past companion Fi, but unfortunately, it seemed as though removing the Master Sword from its stone mounting did not wake her. He wished to be able to at least speak with her once again after her heartfelt and rushed goodbye she had given him when he had at last completed his mission.

" _Nevermind that for now."_

He took his left hand off the handle of the sword he was now reunited with, now beginning to walk over to a treasure chest that was against the wall near the doors he entered through. He opened it up and reached in, his hand came back out holding the scabbard that held the Master Sword along with a leather strap he could use to hang the weapon over his back.

A few moments later he finally had the divine weapon in its sheathe being properly held a few centimeters away from his back as he once did. He swiftly bent down and reached into the chest once again, this time his hands returned with his legendary Hylian Shield. Hylian... That name always struck him as odd since he had never heard of anything else with that exact name. He dismissed the thought and hung the shield over his back as well.

" _I probably shouldn't have taken the Master Sword, this could just be a misconception on my part and I could be in for a heap of trouble in the afterlife_." He sighed.

He proceeded outside, prepared for whatever may show itself in it's wake. The shaking was the same as when it started. He took some steps forward, he had gotten used to walking on the trembling Earth. He was getting closer to the center now.

" _When wil-_ " His line of thought was severed as the ground broke open, sending pieces of debris and dirt flying everywhere. He put his arms in front of his face, shielding his eyes from pieces of rubble that were shot out when the stone floor had seemingly shattered. Dust had now blanketed the area, enshrouding the hero and ruining his clothes that had been clean up until that point. He was taken by surprised and startled by this as it happened in what seemed like an instant.

He dexteriously unsheathed the sacred blade, letting its luster shine through all the dirt floating among the noon air.

And then, it got quiet. Just nothing but silence, no birds chirping, no wind, nothing. Link was starting to feel uneasy, he began turning in all directions, not leaving the one spot he was on. He could hardly even see a few feet ahead of him, he tried to relax his breathing. He dreaded every second of the silence that had filled the area.

Almost as if on cue with Link's thoughts of wanting the stillness to be broken, large thuds shook the Earth. Link ran many possibilites through his mind, the one that made the most sense to him was that this vile aura he had been sensing belonged to some sort of creature.

Sounds were now coming from where the crack in the ground was made, though Link could not see what it was that was producing the sounds, he quickly faced the direction in which he knew it was coming from. He listened closely now, what exactly were these sounds? He scrambled around in his mind, trying to make sense of it until he came to a conclusion.

" _Is...that a pig?.._ "

The beast grunted louder now, making it very clear as to what noises it was making, a silhouette was now forming through the dirt. Link took a few steps back, seeing what looked like a snout and a tail waving back and forth.

The dust finally settled and Link quickly studied the source of the evil aura.

The creature had sharp tusks, menacing red eyes, and a purple and red-like substance covering its body. It was a large boar, a bit taller than a loftwing. He did notice one strange thing however. He spotted its red hair. It was a very vibrant and noticable red at that. Memories instantly shot to the front of his thoughts. Recalling Demise's fire-like red and orange hair.

" _C-Could it be_?..."

The animal- or, whatever it truly was spotted him, staring him dead in the eyes. He stood there motionless, for once in such a long time, he felt afraid. His "unbreakable spirit" that Fi would mention was not of use here. It was as though he was paralyzed. His trance was quickly broken as the boar started to charge straight at him, letting out a viscious roar. Link rolled to the side and out of its way, it lifted its tusks upwards, attacking, still thinking that Link was standing there. It swiveled its body to be turned towards the boy in green, steam coming from its snout. It was angry and boiling with hatred. It dashed straight towards him once again, relentless in its effort to puncture Link with its tusks. Just like before, Link rolled to the side dodging its attack but this time as it ran past him he sliced at its side. A violent shock was sent through Link's body, casuing immense pain and discomfort.

"F-Fuck!" He shouted.

Trying to assess what had just happened he pondered.

" _So this substance coating its body, it.. uh.. hmm... Ah! It must be some kind of armor or barrier I reckon."_

He was quick on his feet with coming with a solution to getting rid of said armor, he raised his sword skywards, charging his blade with the power of the Goddess.

After running past its target, the beast realized where Link now was. It stared him down once more, rubbing its foot against the ground like a bull before sprinting full speed towards him. Link swung his sword, the divine power of the Skyward Strike flying at a high speed towards the monster, making impact with it. It let out a cry, slipping and falling on the ground. It slid a bit further after it collapsed, coming to a halt at least two feet where Link was standing, the malice covering the creature's body had vanished, only leaving its dark, rough looking skin able to be seen.

Link knew this was his chance, he unleashed a barrage of attacks upon the beast, slashing and ripping at the monster's skin. After a flurry of strikes from the sword that seals the darkness the creature got back up. Link backed away, not wanting to take any chances. It was roaring in agony. It seemed like the tables had been turned now. It ran around center of the Isle Of The Goddess, crashing through several pillars and walls as it shrieked. The Master Sword seemed quite effective at stirring up this much of a reaction from the enemy. Its rampage seemed to be coming to a stop though as it started to become sluggish with each passing movement, it got to the center from where it originally appeared before finally falling down in defeat.

Link exhaled sharply, luckily he hadn't gotten injured in such a dangerous battle. He tried approaching the fallen creature to confirm the kill. He took numerous steps forward before he was interrupted by a surge of black energy that was circling around the beast, soon it engulfed its body, becoming invisible to Link.

" _What now_?!" he thought.

He stared into the darkness more, trying to see if the monster was dying or if something else was occurring. And again, a silhouette had appeared, this time though, it resembled a human. It turned its back to Link after the shield of energy had left.

The...thing or person ran away deep into the forest before Link could even come up with the idea of chasing after him, not wanting to fall into a trap he decided not to try and pursue it.

He mumbled to himself, "I should've been more prepared, I had no idea that it would be something like that. I was fortunate enough to live and survive the clash."

He sheathed his sword within its blue and gold scabbard.

"Hm, I even forgot to use the shield. Pity." he weakly stated.

His mind was drawn back to what the mysterious figure could have been. He ran through many scenarios in his head. Such as the simple explaination being that the shadowy figure could have been a Bokoblin that was just watching.

"No, this thing looked to be at least a few feet taller than a Bokoblin."

He hummed, a bit pissed off for not following it but he understood it was a good choice not to do so. He thought it best to think of other things at the moment.

"Shit, Zelda probably wants to strangle me right now, I could go back to Skyloft, but I can't leave the Triforce here with such a strong presence of great evil. I don't look forward to dealing with her, because I know I've hurt her, but right now, I have to stay here, at least for tonight."

He walked back into the Temple Of Hylia, closing the door behind him as he entered. He didn't put the Master Sword back, seeing as it might come in handy sooner or later. He found a wall near the door to sit down against, finding it relatively easy to relax. The inside of the Temple was much cooler than the slightly humid enviroment of outside. And it was very quiet. Perhaps he could catch up on some sleep here, he was sure the enemy would make its presence very clearly known if it ever decided to return so he didn't fear losing the Triforce. He had been doing a good job at protecting it for a week now, and most evil creatures didn't seem to even want to get close to its holy atmosphere.

He rested, leaning his head back onto the wall. Slipping into a somewhat fulfilling sleep.

- ** _Ten Hours Later-_**

The sun had set over the green land of Faron, the reign of darkness had commenced, no sun in sight.

Link woke up a bit surprised that he slept for as long as he did. He just sat there, the moon had lit up some of the temple, letting Link see his surroundings. He took his sailcloth, using it for warmth. He couldn't help but think of Zelda as he had it over him though.

" _I'm gonna need to find a way to apologize for making her worry, perhaps it was difficult for her to sleep. Or maybe not, she probably doesn't care for me in a such a way that she'd lose sleep over me._ "

He groaned, tired of his negative thoughts when it came to her.

- **Meanwhile in Skyloft** -

The blonde haired incarnation of the Goddess wss roused from her sleep by a nightmare.

"He... h-he was killed. It just.. seened too real. I need to stop sulking around and stomping my feet like some child. I _am_ going to go see him, this situation may be worse than we envisioned. That... entity that I saw in that nightmare, it felt so.. powerful." she whispered, tone riddled with fear and worry.

" _And if I can, then I am finally going to tell him how I feel, if something happens to him then I wouldn't be able to live with the regret of knowing I didn't even try or that I didn't put enough effort into trying. I've realized how easily I can lose him, I want him to know how I feel."_ She thought.

She threw her blankets off of herself, not wanting to stay in bed another moment without knowing if he was safe. She slipped on some clothes that were more suitable for adventuring and slowly crept out of her room. Not wanting to wake her father or anyone else in the academy. She left through the second floor, stepping into the cold night of a Skyloft that was under the glow of the moon. She whistled at a certain volume that wasn't too loud so just her bird could hear her from the roof. It flew down to her, ready to fly, Zelda's loftwing didn't even need a light to be flying at such a late hour. Link's bird peered its head from atop the roof, the two loftwings had settled down with each other.

" _Jeez, even my bird has more courage than me._ " She chuckled aloud at her thought.

She mounted her bird, taking off into the desolate skies of the night. Heading direcrly towards the green beam of light protruding from the cloud barrier. She reached it a few minutes later and went through it, she saw the Temple and the giant statue of Hylia that was next to it, as well as the bright Triforce.

" _Everything seems all right. That's a good sign."_

She flew down closer, nearing the sacred site. At the same time, both Link and Zelda began hearing movement coming from the trees near the statue, perhaps it was an animal.

As soon as they both thought of that, they were proved wrong because now footsteps were able to be heard.

Zelda tried flew down onto the ground, patting her loftwing and bidding it a silent farewell for now, not wanting to make her presence known to whatever was in the forest.

Link stood up, stretching his arms and neck as he slowly walked to the door that led outside. Taking a bit of time to make sure he was more than half awake and prepared for a hell of a time. Literally.

"It's about time, I'm going to end this once and for all and find out what it is."


End file.
